


Happy Bunny Tail Time

by threewalls



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, F/M, Menstruation, Mid-Game, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-26
Updated: 2008-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Penelo thought she knew what to expect when little Larsa Solidor politely requested her company away from the others.</cite></p><p>Spoilers to Jahara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Bunny Tail Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariagonerlj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariagonerlj/gifts).



Penelo thought she knew what to expect when little Larsa Solidor politely requested her company away from the others. It wasn't like she hadn't noticed the way he preferred to tag along with her and Vaan, or the way he seemed to throw potions her way first, or the way she kept catching him just looking away from her, or rather her visible panty lines. Vaan thought it was hilarious.

Vaan's shoulders thought Penelo's fists were hard.

"Forgive me, but this will require some explanation, though I will endeavour to be brief. From the generation of my great-great-grandfather, the generation in which the diadem of Emperor alighted upon us, House Solidor has had only sons. This is popularly taken as a sign of Fortune's favour of our rule."

"You may know something of Archadia's recent history, of my two elder brothers' fate. What you will not know is that my father had knowledge of their discontent at the time of my conception, and judiciously concealed my existence for the first three years of my life, until their treason had been exposed and set to rest. Though then publicly acknowledged as my father's son, I have lived the subsequent years of my life in semi-seclusion, to preserve the illusion of my proclaimed younger age."

"Having explained my circumstances, you will appreciate that I ask now for a favour that relies on your utmost discretion. In the excitement of Lady Ashe assenting to my proposal to travel to Mount Bur-Omisace and the opportunity to travel with such fine companions, I forgot that I had packed certain necessary sundries only in the baggage carried by my cortege. I had hoped that you might be able to supply me with substitutes."

"Larsa, I'd probably be happy to help, if you just told me what you needed."

"It's my-- time."

Larsa was a very delicate boy, very delicately blushing. Penelo found herself thinking he was sort of cute like this, for a boy who was maybe not quite as too, too much younger than she was. Sure, he used too many words to make too little sense, but Penelo had always gone for the lithe, slender types.

"The moon, it-- I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with the Dalmascan euphemisms but, that time once a month...?"

 

Later on, when they were sitting on a log waiting for a string of seven happy bunny tails to dry, Penelo held one of Larsa's hands in her own, pressing into the spot that she'd been taught helped with the pain.

"If Solidors only have sons, won't you have a problem when the time comes to, you know, have sons?"

Larsa placed his -- her? -- _his_ other hand on top.

"Would you think me bold if I said that I no longer despaired of finding an understanding young woman to be my bride?"


End file.
